unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Jones
Jones (full name James Rankin Jones) was a USM Special Operations Commando. He is the main protagonist of Ortican, Xidia Gold, Na Pali Haven: Redux, 7 Bullets, and the final (unreleased) part of the story, Residual Decay. Early Life Not much is known about Jones' past, but he lost his parents as a child during a robbery to their house. Mission to Xidia Jones' mission to Xidia changed the course of his career from Corporal to Special Ops Commando. Relationships Lieutenant Ethan Crowley - Jones and Crowley are good friends, having known each other at least since the events of Xidia Gold. Crowley can often get frustrated with Jones' head-on approach towards tackling problems. At one point, the lieutenant exasperatedly asks Jones, "Why d'you always need to blow shit up?" When Crowley and other USM soldiers are taken captive by Drago and the Dead Scorpions, Jones attempts to rescue them, but fails. When Jones finds Crowley's dead body in the pirates' base, he swears revenge. Petra - Drago's lieutenant, Petra is cold and ruthless. She orders the execution of several Nali and has a zero-tolerance policy towards dissent. Petra attempts to kill Jones several times, first in direct combat and then through the use of a fighter vessel. Petra is killed when Jones shoots her through her ship's cockpit. Drago - Leader of the Dead Scorpions, Drago comes into conflict with Jones shortly after the protagonist exits the ISV-Kran. Drago's forces kill the bulk of the USM forces gathered at the Trench and captures several survivors, including Crowley. Drago is almost killed when Jones shoots a crane, causing it to fall and launch the pirate from the platform he was standing on. He finally dies when he is crushed by Petra's falling ship. The Scarred One - Throughout 7 Bullets, Jones frequently encounters the Scarred One, an ancient, mechanically-augmented Skaarj that is obsessed with hunting worthy opponents. Early on in the pack, the Scarred One marks Jones as his prey, frequently appearing to Jones before running away. Eventually, the Scarred One surprises Jones and engages him in direct combat. The Scarred One loses to Jones twice in battle before the final confrontation that culminates in The Ghost of Oraghar. Although the Scarred One appears to have died, he still managed to significantly injure Jones before being shot in the head at pointblank range with a Quadshot. Morgan Spencer - Spencer is a miner who worked for the Liandri Corporation. Although Jones never personally meets Spencer, he sets the events of Xidia: The Escape in motion. When Spencer wakes up, he tries to escape the collapsing facility. He sees Jones' ship and tries to call for help, but Jones' can neither see nor hear the miner, and the ship leaves. Spencer is then left to fend for himself and escape on his own. The Bishop - Much like Jones, the Bishop is wary and battle-scarred, having fought the Skaarj for years on end. He mentally communicates with Jones, initially to dissuade the space marine from continuing to fight, and later to compare himself to Jones, saying that the two could have been brothers in another life. His warnings become more stern, until he eventually decides to face Jones head on. After being defeated by Jones in their first duel, the Bishop teleports to another area, where their final confrontation occurs. After meeting for the second time, they stare into each other's eyes, knowing fully well that only one of them will survive. If the bullet from Jones' automag did not kill the Bishop, the fall to the floor below certainly did. Quotes "Seven bullets I'll give to God when I go to heaven, when he asks me to answer for my sins. I'll empty them all into his head, and ask him to answer first." "Seven bullets have penetrated my top-of-the-line USM Kevlar body armor." "Seven bullets it took to bring down a grenade weilding fanatic on my mission to Hadley-26. He was 12 years old." "Seven bullets of different size and shape. I can tell their caliber just by hearing them soar past." "Seven bullets is how many hit my father as he shielded my mother during a robbery. They passed through him and killed her anyway." "Seven bullets in the gut - to prove that I'm a man." "Looks like somebody beat me to the punch." "Jones, old boy, what the fuck are you doing?" "Well, why the hell not?" "Isn't this magical?" (To Drago) "Me and you -- we have unfinished business." "How come I'm always the lucky one?" "I'm sorry, Crowley. I'll make it right, my friend." "That was for Crowley." (To the Scarred One) "We have to stop meeting like this." "Shit." "I need to find another way around." Trivia *In one of the documents provided with 7 Bullets, Jones is referred to as "Jim," since his first name is James, and Jim is a nickname. *Jones was originally going to die at the end of 7 Bullets. The protagonist of Residual Decay was going to be a player-selected character, much like the one in Unreal. Category:7 Bullets Characters Category:Xidia Characters Category:Human Characters Category:USM Marines Category:Main Protagonists Category:Sky Haven: Redux Characters Category:Characters